Shi'ar History
Pre-history The Xorrians Over six million years ago, the Xorrians allegedly spawned all humanoid life-forms from their own DNA. Shi'ar Empire The Shi'ar left their world and began a vast intergalactic empire that rules a million worlds. It is an aggressively expansionist empire whose religion tells the Shi'ar to "marry" other cultures, by force if necessary, to become stronger. The empire is ruled by an autocratic imperial government headed by the Majestor (male) or Majestrix (female) who is advised by a High Council made up of selected worlds. Conquered worlds are permitted to self-govern within limits given by the empire. Fraternity of Raptors Thousands of years ago the ancient Shi'ar travelled to Null Space to find the Tree of Shadows. It was planted by the Gardener eons ago and grew in the sorcery of the Darkforce Dimension. The Skrulls were also in search of the tree. The two were at war but one of the Shi'ar arrived at the tree first becoming the first Raptor. Empire expansion The Empire spread out and their warriors conquered various races such as Chameloids, Lupaks, Stygians, Strontians, Hodinn, Saurids and many more. Invasion of Tryl'sart Long ago the Shi'ar invaded Tryl'sart the home world of the Mephitisoids. The Shi'ar arrived to the world to bring civilization to the primitive world. However this was a lie and the Mephitisoids had technology almost equal to the Shi'ar. The Shi'ar conquered the peaceful Mephistoids stealing their technology. The true history was lost to legend and propaganda. Rook'shir Centuries ago Rook'shir was bonded to Phoenix Force. He became a Dark Phoenix and wreaked havoc across Shi'ar Empire. The first Imperial Guard was formed to stop him, and they succeeded. Rook'shir was killed by the Imperial Guard's leader; Gladiator. For five hundred years all his descendants were culled, out of fear that one of them might host the Phoenix Force like their ancestor. Rook'shir left behind a sword known as the Blade of the Phoenix which contained a small portion of the Phoenix Force's power. The sword could only be lifted by Rook'shir's descendants. Korvus is the only known surviving descendant of Rook'shir. Modern Age Phoenix Saga D'Ken Neramani, a corrupt Shi'ar ruler, attempted to use the powerful M'Kraan Crystal to take over the universe. His younger sister Lilandra and her new allies, the X-Men, foiled his plans. He was rendered comatose by the crystal, and Lilandra took over as the Majestrix of the Shi'ar Empire. The Trial of Galactus The Shi'ar put Reed Richards on trial for the crimes of genocide. He was guilty of reviving Galactus after he was defeated on Earth. Shortly after his revival, Galactus proceeded to consume the Skrull throneworld, resulting in the death of billions. Uatu the Watcher, acting as his lawyer and with the help of Odin and Galactus himself, convinced the gathered tribunal that Galactus was a necessary force of betterment of the universe, not a villain. This was done by summoning Eternity. The truth as shown by Eternity however, was so grand and overpowering that none of the tribunal's members could remember it fully, although the comprehension stayed. Deathbird, the Kree-Shi'ar War, and the Spartoi Lilandra and D'Ken's unstable exiled elder sibling, Deathbird, made several attempts to overthrow her sister from power. Deathbird even resorted to attacking Lilandra's Earth-based allies in order to achieve her goals. She was also responsible for initially directing the alien parasites known as the Brood towards the Earth and its heroes. Deathbird was eventually deposed with the assistance of the X-Men. The Shi'ar annexed the Kree Empire at the end of the Kree-Shi'ar War and Deathbird was placed into a prominent position as viceroy of Hala, the Kree homeworld. However, Deathbird did not last long in this position and the current status of the Kree territories is unclear. The Shi'ar have had recent contact with the Spartoi, described as an equally advanced distant race. Cassandra Nova Professor Xavier's evil twin sister, Cassandra Nova, single-handedly destroyed a good portion of the Shi'ar Empire. Inhabiting the body of her brother, Nova asserted control of Empress Lilandra and caused a Shi'ar civil war. Jean Grey was instrumental in ending this threat. Phoenix Endsong & End of Greys Even though Jean Grey did the Shi'ar a big favor by eliminating the threat of Cassandra Nova, the Shi'ar still wanted her dead. A group of Shi'ar tried to permanently kill the Phoenix Force and Jean Grey. Jean, however, escaped their suicide bomb attack and returned to the White Hot Room to restore herself. The Shi'ar wanted to wipe out the Grey genome and Quentin Quire with the purpose of eliminating the possibility of a new Omega-level mutant becoming a host for the Phoenix Force. The Shi'ar Death Commandos murdered Jean Grey's father, mother, niece, nephew, and other relatives in a mass assassination, thus inciting the wrath of Jean's alternate reality daughter Rachel Summers, who vowed vengeance on the entire Shi'ar Empire. Recent events seem to indicate the Shi'ar Council was responsible for this, and that Lilandra was unaware of what had been done in her name. Fall of the Shi'ar Another Shi’ar threat came from an X-Men villain called Vulcan. During his tenure as majestor of the empire, D'Ken killed Vulcan's mother Katherine Summers (also mother to long time X-Men Scott and Alex Summers) and made him a slave for most of his adolescent life. Bent on revenge against D'Ken, Vulcan attacked the Empire. Not only that, but within the empire, there was a coup to dethrone Lilandra and return D'Ken to power, with the aid of Deathbird. The X-Men once again teamed up with their space allies, the Starjammers, to stop both Vulcan and the plot to return rulership of the empire to D'Ken. In the end, Vulcan killed his father, Corsair, and D'Ken, and assumed the throne of the Shi'ar Empire for himself, with Deathbird as his queen; Lilandra and the Starjammers led a resistance against Vulcan's rule. Emperor Vulcan The civil war between Vulcan's forces and those loyal the dethroned Lilandra raged on. Led by Havok and the Starjammers, Lilandra's forces gradually whittled away at Vulcan's forces, which were plagued by defections. The Shi'ar, contrary to Vulcan's expectations, were not happy to have an outsider as their ruler. Vulcan was discouraged by this, but Deathbird convinced him that they would come to accept him. Warned in advance of a rebel raid on Feather's Edge, Vulcan and his fleet ambushed the Starjammers. However, in the middle of the battle, his ship, the Hammer, was destroyed by the Scy'ar Tal (translates as "Death to the Shi'ar"). Vulcan and Gladiator (still the praetor of his Imperial Guard) attacked the leader of the Scy'ar Tal and were easily defeated, whereupon they retreated deeper into Shi'ar space. Marvel Girl made contact with the Eldest Scy'ar Tal and discovered their true origin. The Scy'ar Tal were originally called the M'Kraan. Early in their history, the Shi'ar attacked them, killed a great number of their people, making the rest flee for their lives. Eventually, the Shi'ar settled on their planet, took the M'Kraan Crystal as their own, and passed down the legend of the M'Kraan Crystal as a sacred gift from their deities, Sharra & K'ythri. The M'Kraan then changed their name to Scy'ar Tal and devoted their culture and society to the destruction of the Shi'ar Empire. With their first attack, they destroyed Feather's Edge by transporting a star to obliterate it. After which, Vulcan made contact with the Starjammers to call a temporary ceasefire. Under the ceasefire, the Shi'ar and the Starjammers decided to take out the Finality, thus crippling the Scy'ar's biggest threat. Once Havok and Vulcan were in position to destroy Finality, the Eldest Scy'ar tried to stop them. Once Vulcan figured out how the Eldest was powered, he severed the connection Eldest had with his brothers, making him powerless. Once the connection was severed, the Scy'ar become unorganized, and the tide of the battle shifted to the Shi`ar. The Shi'ar then proceed to attack both the Scy'ar and the Starjammers. Meanwhile, Vulcan blasted Havok into a sun. Vulcan decided to use Finality to destroy the Scy'ar by using the weapon to place a star in the middle of their fleet. Alex returned and, having absorbed enough power to burn him, decided to end things with Vulcan. While they battled, Rachel and Korvus tried, but failed to stop the beacon that would initiate the attack by the Shi'ar. The Shi'ar Imperial Guard ended Alex's battle with Vulcan by appearing with the Starjammers in captivity, threatening to kill them. Before surrendering, Alex destroyed Finality. With Alex and the Starjammers in custody Vulcan declared that he would return the Shi'ar Empire to its former glory. Vulcan decides to once again pursue the expansionist policies that were abolished by Lilandra and launches an invasion of Kree space, capturing several outlying worlds. The Kree Empire now led by the Inhuman royal family retaliates and are locked in a bitter war against the Shi'ar. Vulcans faction of Shi'ar however are opposed from within by a faction led by former Majestrix Lilandra and the Starjammers led by Vulcans brother Alex. The Kree also gain assistance from among others the Guardians of the Galaxy as well as Blastaar. Gladiator eventually betrays Vulcan as well, siding with Lilandra. Vulcan accepts the aid of the ancient Brotherhood of Raptors who assassinate Lilandra during a riot on Chandilar. Meanwhile the Inhuman king Black Bolt plans to detonate a bomb which will turn the entire galaxy into Inhumans. Vulcan goes to stop him and after a bitter battle Vulcan makes Black Bolt scream (despite the fact that a whisper from Blackbolt can be deadly) which causes the bomb to overload and create a great fault rift in the Universe and presumably killing Black Bolt and Vulcan. On the ruins of Chandilar Gladiator picks up the Imperial Scepter and is hailed by the masses as Majestor. Gladiator's Rule Gladiator reluctantly accepted the title of Majestor of the Shi'ar Empire but due to their defeat by the Kree, the Shi'ar are now little more than puppets of the Kree. Time Runs Out When the focus of the decay of the universe was found to be the Earth, the Majestor addressed the Galactic Council, and decided that the Earth had to be destroyed to save the universe. Even though the Shi'ar planned a sneak attack on the Earth, the Guardians of the Galaxy managed to discover their plan and warned the Avengers. While approaching Earth, the Shi'ar alerted humanity that they had two hours left to live until Earth was destroyed by their fleet. Using a super weapon capable of channelling the Earth's power, Sunspot and A.I.M. retaliated against the Shi'ar in front, while S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Avengers used a Planetkiller seized from the Builders to attack from behind. However, A.I.M.'s weapon overheated and exploded, and the Planetkiller was destroyed by the Annihilation Wave. With no options left, the Avengers prepared to meet their end. However, the Illuminati used the controller disk of a rogue planet that shared the same space with Earth while phased while Iron Man flew to the Sol's Hammer, and prepared to use it. Iron Man charged and fired Sol's Hammer, successfully destroying the Shi'ar fleet, including the Imperial Guard. References Category:History Category:Shi'ar Culture